


Come back to me

by NoStarkSir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Zayn Malik, Break Up, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStarkSir/pseuds/NoStarkSir
Summary: Liam was acting weird during weeks and Zayn didn't know why. One day he  receive an mail with tickets to Canada in Liam's name.





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an angry sex. It turned out good (?) I had no one to beta this fic so... I hope I got all the tags right this time. Still need a lot more practice ~

"when were you going to tell me?" Zayn said greeting him at the entrance of their penthouse. 

He looked at Zayn wide eyed confused. The brunette wasn't looking welcoming and cuddly as he normally did when Liam came back home after a particular long practice session. His posture was tense and his arm crossed behind his backs. Liam walked through the hallway and placed his coat on the closet next to the living. He left his duffel bag on the floor and turned around.

He barely have a word out and Zayn was already cutting him off. 

"Were you going to wait until you landed in Canada?" Zayn came over to him and shoved a piece of paper in his chest. The boy crossed his arms over his chest."This is why you were so weird these past couple weeks?" 

Suddenly Liam's body went cold. He fumbled with the paper and read the thing. It was a e-mail with his tickets to Canada.

"Were you snooping into my things?"  
Zayn stopped and shoot him a hurted glare. "So you're not going to deny it?"

"You shouldn't go through my stuff." Liam growled. 

"I didn't touch your shit!" Zayn yelled. "You forgot you bloody e-mail open on my computer.'"

Liam cursed under his breath and closed his eyes."babe…" he started."whatever what you thinking it's not it."

"How so?" 

Liam opened his eyes and glared at a hurt Zayn. He flinched immediately. His eyes carried a look of betrayal. 

"What happened Liam? Are you not happy anymore?' Zayn cocked his head. He could see tears starting to pooling at his eyes. 

"Why don't you fucking let me explain?!" 

Malik went stomping to the ground and sat at the couch.

"I'm all ears." 

"If you drop that attitude and actually listen to me. I will explain." 

Liam followed him and stands right in front of him. 

"Please, elaborate." Zayn said making himself comfortable on the couch. 

"See, stop being difficult!"

"How? How am I being difficult? Please tell me because I want to know." 

"Just right now! Sitting right here with this accusatory face like I had lied to you." 

"But you hid it from me like you did once" the boy yelled. 

Liam stopped everything he was doing and focus on Zayn. He felt his heart sink into his stomach."You already did this once and what guarantee I have that you wouldn't do this again?" 

"So that's what all about?" Liam said coming close to Zayn, he didn't wanted to sound hurt. He know what he did, but he expected, he _hoped_ that everything were behind them. Zayn had forgiven him.

"You still think I'm going to leave you?" 

The boy left his head hang on his shoulder. He look back up and shrugged.

"These tickets have nothing to do with it."

"And if there's another Danielle?" 

"That's- I already said it was a mistake."

"But it still hurts!" Zayn yelled getting off the couch. He was shaking from anger. "Deep down it still hurts me. but I'm not a woman. I'm not short or gave a curvy body or a pussy--" 

He didnt let zayn's finish his sentence. He didn't want to let Zayn finish. Nothing matter, nothing of it matters to him.

Liam held Zayn's face in both hands and attacked his mouth. Their teeth clanged against each other, tongue getting into zayn's mouth without no reservations. It wasn't gentle or soft as their usual kiss it was raw and and stripped off all delicate touch. 

The shock of the sudden kiss wasn't enough to placate Zayn anger but he didn't pulled apart either. He firedback tugging Liam's hair with force, dragging his short nails against his back. When they pulled apart Zayn bit Liam's bottom lip. 

"You little fucker" Liam said touching lightly his mouth to check if there's any blood. It didn't. 

He pushed Zayn against the couch, the boy hooked his fingers in the loop of Liam's jeans and brought him down as well. They kisses once more and Zayn took advantage to pinch Liam's nipples. The boy hissed and looked at Zayn atonished which it didn't last long sine the boy grabbed his neck and forced back to meet his. He hooked his legs on Liam's waist grinding his hips forward forcing more contact. He latches his mouth on Liam's neck. Dragged his tongue across his throat. Gave a special attention to his birthmark and when he reached the muscle that connects his neck to his shoulder Zayn craved his teeth there. 

"Ouch!" Liam pushed back and standed on his legs. 

Zayn smiled satisfied. "Good" he said. And then Liam was on him again. 

He slipped Zayn's sweats along with his boxers.

"How many?" Zayn said watching him strip from his shirt. "How many whores did you have in you bed?" 

Liam grabbed his legs and with swift he turned Zayn. Now he was lying on his stomach. "Did you fuck them like you're going to fuck me?" 

Liam grabbed one of the pale ass cheeks and slapped him hard. 

"You fucking moron." Zayn said choking a moan. The slap cause a whole other reaction on him. The angry red with the form is Liam's hand was quite visible on the pale skin. Liam leaned over zayn and reached for a pot on top of the coffee table. He open the container and took out a bottle of lube and condoms. 

Liam coated two of his fingers and inserted in Zayn. He knew it wouldn't hurt Zayn since he was still soft from that morning before he went to practice. 

"Do you touch them like this?" Zayn said through greeted teeth. "Did you enjoy prepping them? Opening them up, slowly and carefully like you do to me?" His words were losing itself between his mismatch breathe. Liam twisted his fingers and did scissoring motions. 

"Am I as good as--" Liam press against Zayn's sweet spot making him shut his mouth at the spot all that talking were firing something in him, he was getting more and more frustrated, the anger boiling up in the pit of his stomach. He was being rough on his movement and his concentration were flying out of the window. He inserted the third finger and started to move them in and out of Zayn hole. 

"You ass--" he could see Zayn closing his eyes. Overwhelmed but the stimulation. 

He took out his fingers and aligned himself, he shoved himself in with not much care, once inside he gave zayn a few minutes before pulling himself almost all the way out. 

"There's. No one. But.you." he said punctuating his words with a thrust. Then Liam started pouding into him. Zayn moaned loudly. He saw the brunette grab the edges of the couch trying to keep himself on the couch. He lifting up his ass offering a better angle to Liam. He connected the thrusts with a particularly hard rythmh and kept going until the Zayn couldn't hold back his moans. Liam slow down a bit, he stroked another blow in Zayn's ass cheeks and returned to fuck Zayn. 

His breathe were short, his moaning being muffled by the leather which he had his head buried in it.  
"What do I have to do to make you believe in me?" Liam said clenching his jaw. "To trust me again?"the sound of skin on skin were the background sounds they had.  
Liam run the palm of his hand against Zayn torso and saw the man looking at him over his shoulder. He was laughing. 

"Harder." Zayn said swallowing. "Much harder." 

Liam pulled himself out of Zayn and held one of his arms turning him so he could face Zayn. With the hand around the base he guiding himself back in and shoved all his length in until his navel touched Zayn arse. The but made a content sound. Zayn's let out a puff of air when Liam thrusted. Their eyes were locked. 

"You're better." He said. "Way better than any of them." 

It was not his intent for the words to come out like a whisper. He wasn't sharing a secret. It was the a fact, but in the fragility of the moment it hair felt right. The boy laying under him was attentive to each word and acts. 

He saw the boy smiling before he start to pound on him. Hard and rough just like Zayn liked. Their bodies covered in sweat and the smell of sex thick in air. He lied his body over zayn and kept going. He felt an arche on his back and the tiredness starting to pick up. Zayn rolled his eyes back and dragged his nails against Liam's skin.

" 'M close" Zayn said into his ear. "Liam…"  
His breath were short and the moan grew louder. Just with a few more thrust and Zayn released himself between their plastered stomachs. Liam didn't last to long, his legs were shaking and he felt his toes curl. He came a few minutes later.

Tired, he left his weight fall over zayn. They were panting breathlessly. Bodies covered in come and disgusting. He honestly didn't know for how long they stayed there. All the exhaustion was starting to get to him, but he need to clean up first. He made a movement to get up and go fetch something but was interrupted by Zayn enlacing his arms around his neck and hugged him tight. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Liam said closing his eyes and exhaling in relief. 

Liam cleaned up Zayn methodically. As if he has all time of the world just for this task every great under zayn's gaze. After that they moved to the bedroom. 

Zayn worn his favorite hoodie and boxers while Liam argued that was arm enough to just boxers.  
They were snuggling each other in the bed, the silence were good and Liam was almost falling asleep when Zayn spoke first. 

"It's not fair of me to hold this against you." 

Liam went still. The silence was getting uncomfortable and letting Liam on the edge. 

"I guess… that it didn't heal completely."  
The boy rearranged himself in his arms. 

Feeling the tip of his fingers becoming cold, his heart beating fast and he started to feel dizzy.

"I don't want to break up." Liam blurted. As soon as he opened his mouth he couldn't stop "I was invited to play in the NHL next year. I was arranging everything to make surprise for you." 

Zayn turned in his arms and looked him in his arms. He touched the side of his face. 

"I didn't mean to tell at you like that, I panicked and the second I know I was acting all defensive." 

"I know."

"Zayn?" His voice was barely a whisper.His hazel eyes were so full of fond. He could see all the love in them. 

Liam remembered the say he first saw them, he was fascinated by the color. The way the light reflected on them. He loved them dearly and couldn't bare to live without seeing them everyday. 

"You don't want a crazy obsessive Zayn around you. I want to be happy for you and support you no matter what. It wasn't just the cheating." Zayn sighed. "Part of me keep telling me this would happen soon or later, that whatever you saw in me would fade with time. but I choose to hold onto the odds.'

"I grew insecure, jealous and possessive. I didn't believe anymore, I didn't trusted you when you called me saying you were going out with you friends. When everything went down, even though you were drunk off your arse it felt like a confirmation to all my insecurities.' what did you expected? His straight after all.'"

Liam tighten the hold around Zayn as if he was slipping between his arms. 

"This is not me Liam and I don't think this is something I can resolve being with you." 

Zayn touched his face wiping the years that already fell whiteout carrying about his own. 

"Is there anyway to make you stay?" 

He smiled and pecked his lips. 

"You need to let me go." He whispered. 

There's no point in argue, although Liam felt like it, but no amount of conversation, shouting or crying would make Zayn stay. He needed his time and Liam was willing to give it to him. 

They stayed in bed drifting in and off sleep. First light of the say we're prickling through the window while Liam released himself inside for he last time. They showered together and exchange caresses, saving this moment into their memories. Prolonging the moment of goodbye. He watched Zayn pack his things, putting away his best clothes. They joked and laughed together. Giving one last walk through the apartment they called their home. 

This ritual felt much more intimate than everything they did together. 

"I will miss you." Zayn said smiling, hugging Liam with everything he had in him. 

"I will go get you when you are ready." And then he watched him go.


End file.
